saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zagan the Exile
» |locaton = |quest = Not applicable |status = Killed by Yoshiro Kazuki }} «'Zagan the Exile'», which was often shortened to «'Zagan'», was an who spawned in the area outside the labyrinth in response to the Floor Boss, « », being engaged by the raid-party led by and .SAOK: The Eventful Taurus «Zagan» was defeated by a five-person party led by Kusaka Kori. Appearance «Zagan» was almost as tall as a two-story house, was as wide as a bus, had arms as thick as tree-trunks, and had powerful legs that shook the ground when he moved. His neck was covered in a thick hairy mane,Exiles Cloak materials his hide was exceptionally tough and of very high quality,Exiles Threads materialsCardiophylax materials and he possessed two forward-pointing horns.Crimson Tide materials «Zagan» carried an imposing two-handed battleaxe that Kenji actually compared to a telegraph pole in size. When he impacted the ground with this axe «Zagan» was capable of cratering the ground. The metal of this axe was highly malleable and responsive, being of a very high quality.Exiles Cuirass materials Personality Whether it was through some fluke of the system or coded as a genuine design point is unknown, but when «Zagan the Exile» survived the final volley of Sword Skills launched by «Brightscale» (sans Yoshiro) he actually seemed to smile before beginning to initiate his breath attack. Background According to Airi one of the hunting quests she completed whilst partying with Kusaka, Sojiro and Yoshiro on December 7th 2022, alluded to an exiled Taurus related in some way to the Floor Bosses.SAOK: The Business of Grinding She recorded this particular fact in her notebook but subsequently forgot about it, much to the chagrin of the group, who were nearly wiped out by the sudden appearance of «Zagan» outside the 2nd Floor labyrinth. «Zagan the Exile» was engaged by and defeated by a 5-person party that included the founding members of the «Brightscale» , with the party in question being led by Kusaka. Once defeated he gave experience and loot comparable to a Field Boss and dropped the rare «Bull Hoplon» as the , which went to Yoshiro Kazuki through use of the « » Sword Skill. Although victorious, the battle wasn't without its hairy moments. Had it not been for the beta knowledge and quick action of Kusaka, Airi would have been gored and very likely killed by the Boss. In addition, Kenji and Yoshiro gambled on the weak-spot being the emblem on his forehead and managed to strike it mere seconds before «Zagan» unleashed his lightning breath attack. By the battle's end only Kusaka's HP was in the green; Airi, Yoshiro and Sojiro had been knocked into the yellow, whilst Kenji had dropped to the red portion. Overview «Zagan» did not possess an overly advanced AI. His attacks were telegraphed, his patterns were easily identifiable, and all his attacks could be cancelled or safely blocked with a little knowledge or experience. He possessed 5 HP bars and was described by Kenji and Kusaka as being as powerful as « ». Unlike most of the monsters up until the point he appeared, «Zagan» used Sword Skills in addition to monster abilities. The most frightening aspect of the battle however occurred when «Zagan» was lowered into the final 10% of his last HP gauge. This triggered a berserk mechanic and gave access to his lightning breath attack. His patterns changed, becoming random, and he ignored established aggro. Abilities *«'Smash'» -- a one-hit area-of-effect attack.Hollow Fragment Skill guide Even when blocked by Yoshiro's own «Shield Bash» he suffered roughly a third of his HP gauge in damage. *«'Grand Destruct'» -- another one-hit area-of-effect attack stronger than «Smash». It took Kusaka and Yoshiro striking the Sword Skill together to completely cancel it. *«'Crescent Avalanche'» -- a seven-hit combination attack and the most powerful single-target attack in his repertoire. Kenji claimed that usage of this particular Sword Skill would wreck most parties «Zagan» would encounter at the time he spawned. It took Kusaka's strongest Sword Skill and an overpowered weapon to cancel this particular Sword Skill. *«'Stomp'» -- the most basic of the various abilities employed by «Zagan» but perhaps one of his most dangerous. His very steps caused the ground to shake, with the potential to knock players over into the «Tumble» status, whom he would then target with extreme prejudice. *«'Gore'» -- a «Composite Effect» combining a horn attack and the shaking caused by his «Stomp». Can be cancelled with a sufficiently powerful Sword Skill aimed at his horns mid-charge. *«'Lightning Breath'» -- «Zagan» gained access to his breath attack when his last HP bar dropped to 10%. This attack knocked Kenji's HP from full down into the red portion and inflicted him with the «Stun» status. Weakness «Zagan the Exile» possessed one major weakness: the emblem on his forehead. If this emblem was struck with sufficient force whilst he was charging his breath attack the ability was cancelled completely, and «Zagan» suffered a brief stun that could be exploited with Sword Skills. Loot *«Bull Hoplon» -- , received by Yoshiro. *«Bones of the Exile» -- randomized loot, received by Kenji. Given to Yoshiro and used alongside additional materials by Akiye to craft «Suit of the Exile», which comprised four individual pieces: upper-body, arms, feet and helmet.Known materials for Suit of the Exile *«High-quality Exile Hide» -- randomized loot, received by Kenji and Airi. Used alongside additional materials by Akiye and Momoko to craft the «Cardiophylax» and «Exiles Threads» respectively. *«High-quality Exile Mane» -- randomized loot, received by Yoshiro. Given to Airi and used alongside additional materials by Momoko to craft the «Exiles Cloak». *«Broken Axe-head» -- randomized loot, received by Airi. Given to Sojiro and used alongside additional materials by Akiye to craft the «Exiles Cuirass». *«Horns of the Exile» -- randomized loot, received by Sojiro. Used alongside additional materials by Akiye to craft the «Crimson Tide». *«Breath Organ» -- randomized loot, received by Kusaka. Given to Sojiro and used alongside additional materials by Akiye to craft the «Crimson Tide». Author's notes Behind the scenes *«Zagan» is based on a combination of the canon Mid-Bosses found on the 2nd Floor and the demonic Zagan from the Golden Sun series. Trivia *It is unclear whether «Zagan» existed in the beta or not. References & notes Category:Boss